Haiku: Tokyo Xanadu
by Elemental Dragon Swordsman
Summary: A collection of haiku about or related to Tokyo Xanadu.
1. Tokyo Xanadu

**A/N:** To make this short, my friend wanted me to post his various haiku about **Tokyo Xanadu** using this account. That's it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Xanadu since it's owned by Nihon Falcom!**

* * *

Action RPG

With party-based combat and

Dungeon exploring

* * *

**A/N:** Just to let everyone know that my friend isn't accepting haiku ideas since he's working on the ones you might suggest already. I'll let everyone know when they can start leaving haiku ideas that he might use.

But if you do need to post haiku ideas, us the PM function for this account and my friend will respond to it.


	2. Kou Tokisaka

**A/N:** "I just finished with work, too..."

* * *

Quiet and laid back

User of the Raging Gear

With fire element

* * *

**A/N:** **Kou** (洸) means "shining water" or "sparkling water" while **Tokisaka** (時坂) can mean "time hill" or "slope of raging waves".


	3. Asuka Hiiragi

**A/N:** "I'll tell you one more time. Stay out of this."

* * *

Calm and collected

A Nemesis Enforcer

Wields a Soul Device

* * *

**A/N:** **Asuka** (明日香) means "fragrance of tomorrow" while **Hiiragi** (柊) means "Holly olive".

What I found odd is that the fandom wiki didn't even bother putting the name of her Soul Device (Exerion Hearts) when I checked.


	4. Sora Ikushima

**A/N:** "Now that I have this power, I know I can be of help!"

* * *

Karate user

Of the Ikushima Style

A wind element

* * *

**A/N:** **Sora** (空) means "sky" while **Ikushima** (郁島) means "island culture".


	5. Yuuki Shinomiya

**A/N:** "Talented? Don't you mean genius?"

* * *

A young prodigy

Excels in programming and

Also in hacking

* * *

**A/N:** **Yuuki** (祐騎) can come from **Yuu** (祐) meaning "help" and **Ki** (騎) meaning "to ride" often bikes or horses while **Shinomiya** (四宮) means "four palaces".


	6. Shio Takahata

**A/N:** "That power, how did you get it?"

* * *

Ex-leader of BLAZE

Wielding his Vorpal Weapon

With a one-track mind

* * *

**A/N:** **Shio** (志緒) means "will string" while **Taka** (高) means "Expensive, Tall, High" and **Hata** (畑) means "Field, Farmland".


	7. Mitsuki Hokuto

**A/N:** "I'd like to help as myself, and not just as a member of Zodiac."

* * *

Very kind third-year

Student council president

Wields her Mystic Node

* * *

**A/N:** **Mitsuki** (美月) means "beautiful moon" while **Hokuto** (北都) means "north capital".


	8. Rion Kugayama

**A/N:** "-I think it's time you learned just how strong an idol can be!"

* * *

Idol and student

Uses Seraphim Layer

In order to fly

* * *

**A/N:** **Rion** (璃音) means "glass sound" while **Kugayama** (玖我山) is a combination of "nine" or "black jewel" and "mountain".


	9. Shiori Kurashiki

**A/N:** "Kou-chan..."

* * *

Childhood friend of Kou

She's reserved, but strong at heart

And worries for Kou


	10. Towa Kokonoe

**A/N:** "Listen, Kou-kun. Part-time jobs late at night is a violation against the school's regulation."

* * *

Young and bright teacher

Who handles a lot of jobs

While slightly petite

* * *

**A/N:** **Towa** (祐騎) means "forever" while **Kokonoe** (九重) means "ninefold".

I also know the history of her looking and having the same name (at least first name) as **Towa Herschel** from _**The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel**_ series.


	11. SPiKA

**A/N:** A popular idol group that Rion is a part of!

* * *

Five-girl idol group

That sang "Shooting Star of Love"

For an anime


	12. Haruna Tendou

**A/N:** "ーEveryone, are you ready? We'll also make the stage sparkle today!"

* * *

Idol of SPiKA

With orthodox idol charm

And pure attitude

* * *

**A/N:** She has the looks of a heroine and talent as an actress.


	13. Reika Kisaragi

**A/N:** "It will be a perfect stage. Imagine that it's a prelude live anniversary...!"

* * *

A strict and prideful

Idol of the SPiKA group

That has model work

* * *

**A/N:** According to fans, she likes card games and is actually quite good.


	14. Wakaba Yuzuki

**A/N:** "In order to not lose to my seniors, I will do my best!"

* * *

Courageous idol

And second generation

Of the SPiKA group

* * *

**A/N:** She is the only SPiKA member referred to with a suffix "Wakaba-chan" because of her mascot-like cuteness.


	15. Akira Nanase

**A/N:** "SPiKA's 2nd member, Nanase Akira... Nice to meet you."

* * *

Boyish-looking girl

Joined the SPiKA idol group

With great reflexes

* * *

**A/N:** She doesn't say much, but her retorts are on point when she does.


	16. Rem

**A/N:** "As for the "Power", it's inside you. Now, draw it out."

* * *

The "Child of Eclipse"

Calmly wanders Other World

While testing others


	17. Sousuke Kokonoe

**A/N:** "Acceptance, my cute grandchild. It's called "Giving Up"."

* * *

Very old shrine priest

And proven martial artist

That's calm and playful


	18. Ryouta Ibuki

**A/N:** "For sure this year, I will definitely enjoy a rose-colored high school life too!"

* * *

A wholesome young man

That focuses on his friends

Instead of kendo

* * *

**A/N:** **Ryouta** (遼太) means "distant" with a combination of "big" or "thick", together meaning "big distance" while **Ibuki** (伊吹) means "breath".


	19. Gorou Saeki

**A/N:** "Everyone will do their best in each step together with me too."

* * *

Short-term lecturer

An outdoor enthusiast

He teaches English


	20. Jun Kohinata

**A/N:** "Yup, Kou is certainly blessed."

* * *

Attractive young man

Protects city in disguise

During the dark night

* * *

**A/N:** **Jun **(純) means "innocent", "pure" and "genuine" while **Kohinata **(小日向) means "facing/beyond the little sun" or "toward the small day".


	21. Xiphone

**A/N:** What's basically the iPhone in the game.

* * *

Popular device

Special info terminals

Mysterious gear


	22. Soul Device

**A/N:** The weapons most of the characters use in the Other World!

* * *

Special armaments

With a lot of unique forms

That damage the Greed


	23. Greed

**A/N:** Creatures that wander the labyrinths of the Other World.

* * *

Various spirits

That are supernatural

And can't reproduce


	24. Morimaru

**A/N:** "I, Morimaru, is Morimiya City's fairy〜!"

* * *

An ancient fairy,

Famous mascot character,

And fan of SPiKA

* * *

**A/N:** This fairy looks more like a samurai with its topknot hair style, kimono, and "gozaru" speech nuance.


	25. Eiji Gotou

**A/N:** "You would had a good time somewhere else if you weren't involved."

* * *

Yakuza member

Of the Takabane gang

That is chivalrous

* * *

**A/N:** Eiji is the **waka gashira** of the Takabane gang.


	26. Akihiro Inui

**A/N:** "I will show you. The "heat" we boil at BLAZE's rebirth──!"

* * *

New leader of BLAZE

With suspicious atmosphere

And power hungry


	27. Tomoaki Mikuriya

**A/N:** "Morimiya huh...It appears that the town is not quite bad."

* * *

Narcissistic heir

Of the Mikuriya group

That is self-conscious


	28. Tokyo Earthquake

**A/N:** An earthquake with a 7.5 magnitude.

* * *

Terrible earthquake

That struck Tokyo city

And other places


End file.
